Under the rainbow
by TrickyTails
Summary: and akariXgil story. will Akari be able to win Gils heart and save waffle island?
1. Chapter 1

Under the Rainbow

Chapter 1:

Akari looked out at the big blue ocean that spread out in every direction from the boat. I wonder what the island will be like, she thought to herself looking down at the brochure she held in her right hand. The brochure advertised Waffle Island, saying it was a beautiful island filled with nice people, great scenery and a pleasant atmosphere. If only Akari knew what would await her once she arrived.  
"We re almost there", the captain called "only about 5-10 minutes to go." Akari walked below deck to get her belongings so she could save some time when the ship docked. As she walked back to the deck she saw a small landmass gradually getting closer to the ship.  
"Waffle Island," she thought, my new home.  
"Waffle Island!" the captain called a few minutes later, "time to get off young lady." Akari nodded and stepped of the boat onto the dock.  
"Looks nice so far," she stated looking around at the fish market and the beach nearby, "I could learn to live here."  
As she walked off the dock a pudgy man in a long blue coat ran towards her motioning her to stop, she did.  
"h..he..llo," the man said out of breath as he arrived in front of her "I..I m Hamilton, the mayor here."  
"I m Akari," she responded, "so you ve come to greet me? that s odd."  
"I come to greet all new islanders, though there hasn t been many in a while,"  
"Really? Akari asked puzzled why not?"  
"that s for another day," Hamilton cut her off now, shall we get you settled into your new house?  
"Yes!" Akari excitedly answered as she followed Hamilton out of the main town.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Rainbow Chapter 2:

Hamilton lead Akari to the outskirts of the town and up a winding path to where a ramshackle house stood. The house was very small in size and the pinkish siding on the front appeared dirty and worn.  
"Well this is it," Hamilton spoke after a long silence, "I know it isn t much but I m sure you can make something out of this old place."  
"Thanks," the words barely escaped Akari s lips. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, the house she had been promised was nothing more than a shack, and the field surrounding it was overrun by weeds which would take months to clear enough to plant.  
"Well I ve got things to do, welcome to town..Akari wasn t it?" Hamilton said as he started to walk from the house, "and it would do you some good to go meet the other residents." With that Hamilton was out of sight leaving Akari alone in front of the house.  
"I want to get away," she said to herself, "meeting the townsfolk will take my mind off this dump." Akari walked into the main part of town where everyone seemed to be up and about.  
As she introduced herself everyone said they were glad to see a new face on the island and she was even given a tour by the innkeeper. After meeting most of the townspeople she walked into the main square outside of town hall and sat on a bench for a rest. See saw a nicely dressed boy with blonde hair walking out of town hall, he looked at her and started walking over to her.  
"so you re the new rancher my dad was telling me about. he said looking at puzzled, "you were the only one to fall for my dads cheesy add." The boy started to giggle and Akari gave him a look of pure disgust.  
"what do you mean fell for the cheesy add?" she asked him, disgust in her voice.  
"This town is nothing like that brochure," the boy replied, he had a far away look in his eye now, "but it used to be.." he mumbled almost to himself, "until the mother tree died."  
The boy quickly snapped himself back to reality, sorry, he said anyway I'm Gil, Hamilton s son, nice to meet you.  
"I m Akari," she replied, its nice to meet you too.  
"I hope your ranching is successful here," Gil told her with a smile, "this island may not be much now, but I have plans to fix that, and you'll want to stick around to see it."  
Gil had a fiery gleam in his eyes now, and Akari could tell he was serious about making the island better. "I'll definatly stick around to see it," she told him and smiled."  
"I'm glad," Gil replied, "Welll I guess i should be going," he said after a pause, I'll se you around."  
"Yeah, see you around," Akari called out as Gil walked off into the town hall. "He doesnt seem like such a bad guy," she thought, "maybe I can grow to like him."


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Rainbow

Chapter 3:

Akari sat on the bench for a while, contemplating what Gil had told her. "what did he mean by the mother tree?" she asked herself, "I guess there's a lot I need to find out." She stood up and stretched her legs, after sitting for so long they felt like jelly and she had to wait a few minutes before she could walk again. The Whole walk home Akari noticed that there was nobody around in town, despite it only being 5 o'clock, "I wonder where everyone is," she thought, "oh well I'd better head home anyway."She trudged home and as a the house came into view a sinking feeling arose in the pit of her stomach, shed have to spend the night in that rotten old shack. Akari walked up to the door, and to her surprise found it unlocked. She felt around for the light switch and when she turned tit on she gave a scream of surprise.  
"SURPRISE!" yelled the townspeople as Akari stopped screaming and looked at them all fearfully.  
"wha..what are you all doing here?" she asked trying to regain her composure, "this is.." Hamilton stepped out among the crowd of guest and spoke, "I could tell you didn't like the house very much," he said "so to help you settle in the townspeople and I though we could fix it up for you."  
"You didn't have to, Akari said blushing a little, "I could've done it myself." The town had really fixed up the house though, there was a beautiful bed in the corner with a nice thick, white, blanket with dark purple patterns on it, a new kitchen with appliances, and a small tv on top of a dresser. Akari was shocked that these people she barely knew would do this for her.  
"I don't know what to say," she mumbled, "thank you all."  
"Well lets enjoy ourselves!" Hamilton replied, chase baked some goodies for us so lets eat" Everyone happily agreed and the festivities started.  
"h..hey," a young mans voice murmered to Akari, "you like the party?"  
"Who are you?" Akari asked the young man standing in front of her, "I've never met you before."  
"I'm Chase," he said quietly and began to blush," nice to meet you,"  
"Nice to meet you too," Akari replied, "I like the treats you made."  
"Thanks," Chase replied blushing, "I'm glad you like it." Chase stared at Akari for a few seconds his face turning red.  
"what is it?" she asked him playfully, "youre turning very red."  
"W..would you like to dance?" he asked shyly his face turning even redder.  
"ok,' Akari replied, "it sounds like fun." Everyone helped move the table to a corner and Hamilton put on some slow music, Chase took Akaris hands and they started to dance." The two swayed gently back and forth in a slow rhythmic pattern and both seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
"This is fun," Chase whispered in Akaris ear as they danced, "and you're not a bad dancer." Akari blushed a bright red at this comment and the two danced to a few more songs. After their dance was done Akari and Chase helped move the table back and joined the other guests in the food and party games.  
The party went well and pretty soon it was time for everyone to leave. The guests all said their goodbyes and left, Akari felt alone again. As she walked inside from saying her last goodbye she saw someone sitting at the table in the center of the room, it was Gill.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him, "I thought everyone left."  
"I wanted to talk to you," he responded shyly, "but Chase stole you during the party, so I waited until everybody left."  
"what did you want to talk about?" Akari looked at him quizzically sitting down in the chair opposite him, "we haven't known each other even a day."  
"I wanted to ask you, if you'll help me revive the island," Gill mumbled, "you seem like a trustworthy person, and.."  
"Alright, I'll help you," Akari cut in, "I would like to see this island be prosperous and exciting."  
"Thank you," gill replied,"I..I have to go now." Gill quickly fled the house, his face beat red.  
"He sure is weird," Akari thought, "but sweet."


End file.
